Shut-up and Drive
by Tadpole24
Summary: His ship is close, but even a few feet is too far. Captain Swan for a tumblr prompt.


_**This was done for an anon prompt for Tumblr :) "CSex in the back of the bug". It was a lot of fun to write and I hope it's a lot of fun to read too. **_

:::

"My ship is mere feet away, lass," he mutters as her hands reach inside of his coat, pushing it off his shoulders.

She proceeds to then kiss her way down his jawline and across the skin of his shoulder, as far as his shirt will allow her, "Too far."

He chuckles darkly, rolling his head to the side, giving her what she wants (as if he could ever deny her anything), letting her nimble fingers unclasp his vest and pull on his buttons, "As you wish."

And she does so wish this. Oh she needs this.

It's been a week since they've seen each other. It's been...complicated to say the least, since they've returned from Neverland, nothing has managed to quieten down. They're on the brink of another curse and everyone has been looking to her for advice and information, for knowledge of how to stop it and make it all better.

Knowledge that she doesn't have. No one seems to understand that she's living in fear just as much as them, that she has no idea what to do but keep her family safe as best she can.

Her grip tightens on either side of his shirt and she just rips, sending buttons flying around the car, hitting the windows and the roof. She doesn't care though, she just wants him.

They're still caught in that limbo between tentative friends and something more. Since setting foot back in Storybrooke, she's come to realise his worth to her, how much she loves having him around to calm her, to make her see that the world doesn't all have to rest on her shoulders. But she's also scared of what he makes her feel, because letting someone in means pain and that's something she's tried to avoid most of her adult life.

It's certainly the last thing she's feeling right now as his hook comes to rest in the neckline of her shirt, tearing downwards, the cool metal leaving a blazing trail of arousal in its wake. She's still not used to the way he makes her feel. It's only been a few times that they've both been able to let their guarded walls down and embrace so intimately, but still, the surprise is nice, the pleasure he can bring with the simplest touch sets her on fire.

She moans, her hips rolling into his as he makes quick work of her bra, tearing that in two as well She's never been more grateful that she had left a change of clothes on board his ship. Getting home in the morning needn't be as shameful an experience as the first time they had shared the night. Walking home with little more than his coat covering her had not been her finest hour. Thankfully it had been a busy day and everyone had been elsewhere as she had walked, though she suspects some residents of this town aren't telling her about the actual extent of people who may have seen her.

Never the less, she couldn't bring herself to regret it if she tried.

Her hands reach behind his head, tangling in his hair as she arches are body towards him. His lips, now uninterrupted by her clothing, make their way further south, kissing and licking across her smooth skin until his mouth latches around one of her pebbled nipples. He sucks and she moans, her hips jutting forward involuntarily, straining to feel his arousal against her core. Wanting the friction.

Wanting more.

As his tongue continues to lap at her breasts, his hand moves between them, popping the button open on her pants. She braces her legs on the floor of the car, standing up while still straddling him and he tries to work the offending material down her long legs. It becomes evident soon enough that unless they change their position rather drastically, the fabric is not moving. She almost laughs at his growl, but finds herself whimpering in pleasure instead as his hook continues the line of the zipper and rips through the seam of her pants, the metal grazing her aroused core in the process.

She can't even bring herself to care about the state of her clothing. It can be replaced she figures as the legs of her pants separate and slide down. As though reading her thoughts, his hook swipes easily across the front of her panties and tears them from her body too. His eyes are set and she can see the hunger in them, the desire. She helpfully pushes her hips forward and her takes the hint, sliding down the seat until his lips are at the right height to lean forward and tastes her soaking folds.

She throws a hand to the roof of the car, bracing herself as his tongue licks softly at first and then dips into her more insistently. Completely at his mercy, she moans out loud in approval of his work. "Oh god! Just like that," she urges.

His hand skirts up her thigh, squeezing her ass and pulling her further into him. His eyes flick open and meet hers above him as he sucks and licks at her clit, bringing her so close to the edge. Then his hand shifts, his fingers brushing her opening and then slipping inside of her, rubbing expertly against the wet walls of her sex.

His eyes close again, concentrating on making her tremble. She throws her head back, one hand clenched in a fist against the roof, the other clenched around his hair, keeping his head steady as though afraid he might stop.

She needn't worry though, his intention is to see her crumble several times over tonight. He's not going anywhere.

It's when his teeth enter the equation that she starts to see stars, their nipping and grazing nature against her clit causing her body to clench around his fingers and then, with another stroke, another bite, another lick, she's over the edge with no way of stopping it.

She's vaguely glad that the docks are so far away from anything, because the cry that falls from her lips is animalistic at best, his tongue still lapping at her, his fingers still moving within her. He brings her down, finally slipping his fingers out and rubbing them across her still pulsing clit. The movement causes her already jelly-like legs to collapse under her and has her sitting back in the pirate's lap as she recovers, he head leaning against his shoulder.

Her head turns slightly, peppering his neck with chaste kisses, her hands wandering over his exposed chest, "You really are wearing too many clothes for the occasion," she says, grinding down on his cock through his pants.

He pushes his hips up in retaliation, wishing leather was as easy to cut through as the cotton that had adorned her legs. He accepts her help when her hands join the effort though and soon enough, they've got his bottom half as naked as hers. She smiles as she settles herself back on his lap, his warm cock burning against her thigh. With a wicked look in her eyes, she shifts slightly, allowing the length of him to rub teasingly against her entrance.

She is the picture of his dreams right now, all lean muscles and feminine curves, with the moon as their only light source, details of her that he'd never noticed before are suddenly highlighted. The shadow of a bruise on her hip from the last time they were together, the way her neck moves when she swallows and moans, and looking between them, he sees the glistening wetness of her arousal coating him.

He has never been more turned on.

It's almost accidental when the tip of his cock presses into her, or at the very least unexpected. She shifts her hips higher, maintaining the shallow depth of his length inside of her, just holding him there, rolling softly over the tip.

"Emma," he whispers harshly and she finds his eyes in the dark. The thin line of blue around his heavily dilated pupils almost glows in the moonlight, practically on fire with desire, "I need you."

She stops moving and then slowly, so slowly, she begins to sink down on him, drawing long moans from each of them. Because as much as he is willing to voice his need for her, she's willing to show.

"Fuck," she mutters, still not able to believe the way he fills her so completely, makes her feel so whole. In answer, he just smiles and lifts his hips slightly, ensuring he is buried all the way inside of her, loving the way her body is always ready for him.

She raises up on her feet a little, the long pull of her body dragging along him deliciously, then when it is just the tip inside of her again, she sinks back down. Lost in her own movements, she doesn't see when his hand snakes between them, his fingers squeezing into her thigh as his thumb finds her clit, rubbing tight circles against it.

They've only been together a handful of times, but he always seems to know exactly what she needs and as she bobs up and down on him, she pulls him in to kiss his lips and pour every bit of reciprocated understanding into that.

The windows have long since steamed up with their quickened breaths and fast moving pace, the heat between them pushing them closer to the release they both so desperately seek.

"Come with me, darling," he requests, his forehead resting against hers, his thumb stroking her more insistently, his hook swiping her hair over her shoulder to be able to lay a trail of open mouthed kisses along her neck. His hips move so fast under hers and she can feel him swelling inside of her, ready and waiting for her to catch up. She leans in closer to him, crushing his hand between them, but allowing their chests to touch, the sensitive skin of her nipples sliding along the course hair on his chest.

And with a final kiss, her fingernails scraping up his back, she feels her body let go, a tingling warmth spreading through her as her muscles clench around Killian, pulling him into oblivion with her. "Gods," he cries out, his hurried movements ceasing all at once as she feels his seed shoot into her, his cock emptying inside her warmth.

She rocks against him still, bringing them down slowly as their muscles twitch in oversensitivity, before his softening length falls from her and she feels the tell-tale slide of liquid between her legs. Glad that she keeps tissues in the car, she reaches for a handful to clean herself up with, but catches Killian's hand as he goes to remove it from between their bodies.

Eyes intent on his, she draws his thumb into her mouth, sucking the sticky mixture for herself and him clean off him. His eyes widen and she loves that she can shock him like that.

"Emma, I know that I've sated you for now," if she had to describe his tone, it would be cocky, "but I'm finding that I'm very quickly becoming aroused again and feel that our most logical move might be towards the Roger."

She smiles, letting his thumb go with a wet pop. Her hands grasp his coat from under him, tugging it around her as she fumbles for the door, "Might be the best idea you've ever had."

Feet bare, legs peeking out from under the leather, she runs towards his ship, turning around to see him fumbling with his pants, trying to pull them on.

"I'm just going to rip them off anyway," she calls out from the door that leads to his cabin, letting his coat fall from her shoulders just before the door slips shut behind her.

And he feels like a teenager again, which is saying something considering his age, chasing after her with his pants barely over his hips, "Whatever you want, darling. Whatever you want."


End file.
